Good Luck Baby
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Lucy is pregnant, Mira fainted, Lissana is jealous, Erza's going to kill Natsu, Gray is laughing his ass out, Loke is sulking, Virgo is asking for punishment! How the heck is the baby going to survive in all this mess? All i got to say is Good luck baby XD Nalu and don't worry A LOT of other pairings too! Sequel for 'Love is Rare so Grab it' ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW! JA NE!
1. PREGNANT!

Chapter 1: PREGNANT?!

**Here's the first chapter for this sequel for the story 'Love is rare so grab it' HOPE YOU ENJOY! XD  
**

It's been a week since Lucy and Natsu hooked up together, and still the guild doesn't know that they did 'it'. Natsu suggested to keep it a secret so Erza wouldn't kill him, and Lucy had to agree so her boyfriend wouldn't die, so yeah, secret love making, but a spreading relationship, or something like that.

And today, was the second day, our celestial spirit mage, known as Lucy Heartiphilia, kept vomiting her breakfast, if she keeps vomiting, she swears her intestines will come out, and trust me, this won't be pretty.

As usual, Salamander, known as Natsu Dragneel, A.K.A Lucy's boyfriend, would be so worried, he'd run in circles around the house, while yelling 'What should I do? What should I do?' which will end with a laughing Lucy, and a now calm Natsu.

"Natsu, you should go to the guild, it's okay, I'm gonna be fine." Lucy said, trying to reassure her boyfriend that she'll be fine, so he would go to the guild and stay calm, not run around the house shouting what he should do, while pulling his pink hair out, I mean seriously, that's just crazy.

"But Lucy I don't want to go, I want to take care of you and keep an eye on you, to know that you're safe." Natsu interjected, but to no avail, she always win an argument, never in his life have Natsu Dragneel, won an argument against our smart Lucy Heartiphilia.

"No, means no, and Natsu, I don't think _you _taking care of _me_, would make me feel better. Remember last time, before we started dating and I had a fever, and you wanted to stay so you could take care of me?!"

**Flashback:**

_Lucy Heartiphilia was sick, with flu. And her best friend, and future lover, _**(A/N: I had to write that XD) **_suggested he'd take care of her, and what happens when Natsu decides to take care of something or someone?! You got that right, it'd turn out, to the worst._

"_Thank you Natsu for staying here, and volunteering to take care of me." Lucy said as she sneezed, then coughed._

"_It's okay Lucy, that's what friends do. Right?" He said while giving her his famous toothy grin._

"_Yup, nakama." _

"_Here, drink this." He said as he handed her a green looking, and what's supposed to be liquid. "It'll make you feel better."_

"_You sure, there's a fish face inside this supposed to be drink, and I think it's giving me the eye." Lucy said as Natsu sweat dropped._

"_Yes I'm sure, Igneel used to make me drink it when I used to get sick, but that rarely happens, since I rarely get sick."_

"_Okay, if you say so." And then Lucy drank the mysterious substance._

_After couple of minutes, Lucy ended up with her face inside the toilet while vomiting everything she ate this year._

"_Natsu promise me something." _

"_If it'll make you feel any better, then sure. And again I'm really sorry."_

"_Fine, but never and I mean NEVER, stay and take care of me when I'm sick."_

"_Fine I promise."_

**Flashback end**

Natsu just scratched the back of his head while grinning sheepishly, and Lucy continued glaring at him.

Finally Natsu sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, but you got to promise me, when I come back, you'll be better, and not keeping your face in the toilet?!"

"Fine, bye now."

"Bye, and take care, okay?" He said as he kissed her cheeks goodbye.

"Okay, don't worry I'll be fine, and don't forget I have my spirits."

And by that Natsu Dragneel, left his sick girlfriend, vomiting her intestines, of course, it's just a figurative speech, while cursing the café, she drank from 2 days ago, but little did the said couple now it's not a normal sickness.

After an hour approximately, Lucy heard a knock on the door, feeling that she felt better, she moved away from the toilet, washed her mouth, and went to open the door.

"Wendy?! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Well, Natsu-san, was complaining all the time, about how sick you felt, and he couldn't do anything, so I came to your apartment, thinking, maybe I can heal you." Wendy explained, as she smiled, her sweet smile.

"Thank you Wendy."

"Now, I want you to lay on the bed, while I do my work." Wendy said, as Lucy nodded, and did what she was told to do.

After couple of minutes, "Lucy I don't think you're sick." Wendy said, as she removed, the visible sweat on her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked nervous.

"Lucy, I think, no wait, you _are_ pregnant. You've been pregnant for two days now."

Lucy's eyes widened. '_you're pregnant'_. Those word echoed inside her head, she doesn't know if she should be happy, or sad. But then she should be happy, because she's going to have a child with the man she loves the most, even though she's only 18 years old, but she can manage, especially if they worked together, tears of happiness trickeled down her face, as she hugged Wendy.

"Congratulations, Lucy-san, I'll take my leave now, but don't worry I won't tell anyway, take care. Ja ne!"

"Thank you Wendy."

By that Wendy left the house, for Lucy and her happy thoughts.

After couple of hours Natsu came back to her apartment, but to her surprise he used the door today. She was so happy to tell him those amazing news, until it struck her like a spear in her heart.

'_What if he doesn't want the baby? What if he left me? No Lucy think strait, think positive.'_

As Natsu came closer to Lucy he hugged her and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, Lucy. Feeling any better?" Natsu asked, she nodded, "Is something wrong?" He continued. She only shook her head, "Is there something you need to tell me?" She nodded, "What is it?"

"U-um, Natsu?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"You know what I'm gonna come right out and say it. I'm….. Pregnant."

**Hahaha XD a cliffhanger, i think i did a pretty good cliffhanger knowing it's my first one XD please R&R.**

**PEACE I'M OUT XD  
**

**JA NE!  
**


	2. Breaking the news!

Chapter 2: Breaking the news

**So here's chappy 2. sorry if i didn't update yesterday =.=' gomennasai XD any way ENJOY!**

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Hey, Lucy. Feeling any better?" Natsu asked, she nodded, "Is something wrong?" He continued. She only shook her head, "Is there something you need to tell me?" She nodded, "What is it?"_

_"U-um, Natsu?"_

_"Yes Lucy?"_

_"You know what I'm gonna come right out and say it. I'm….. Pregnant."_

_'I'm pregnant'_ these two words, were the reason why he froze in his place, with eyes widening, _'sh-she's pregnant?!' _he thought.

He couldn't believe his ears, should he be happy? Sad? Annoyed? Thrilled? It was all so confusing.

"Y-you're pregnant?!" He choked, never in his life did Natsu Dragneel, feel nervous, not even when they did _it_.

The only response he got was a nod.

"S-since when?" He asked still nervous. I mean for god's sake, his girlfriend was pregnant, he was only 19, they're not even married.

"2 days, approximately." She answered calmly.

Then what he did, surprised her, even brought tears to her. She was

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy, he hugged her, whispering calming words in her ear.

"Y-you're not mad?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Mad? Are you crazy? I'm ecstatic, I'm gonna become a father." He said giving his famous toothy grin, while he knelt down so his face was facing her belly; he putted his hand on her belly, while smiling excitedly.

"When can we know if it's a girl or a boy?" Still smiling while he gave her belly a small kiss, and stood up, encircling his arms around his girlfriend.

Lucy giggled at her boyfriend's attitude, she guessed that he really looked cute, and I'll tell you that, I mean seriously, when the heck did you ever see Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairytail, the most human, creature, that destruct a whole town, like it's nothing, do _that?_

So, we got to admit it was surprising.

"But I was thinking, we keep it as a surprise." She said as she pouted.

Then he pecked her lips and smiled, "Really? I have to wait 9 month?!"

"Yes, yes you have." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest, still being held by her boyfriend. "Now that I'm pregnant, don't you think we should tell everyone?"

"WHAT?!" Natsu jumped away. "You want me to die, by Erza's wrath? Can't we just hide it?"

"Yes Natsu, we can hide it when I become 3 MONTHS PREGNANT, AND WHEN MY BELLY IS SWOLLEN WE TELL THEM I'M FAT, HOW'S THAT FOR YA?" She said with a hint, you know what it's not with a hint, you could say hints, of sarcasm in her voice.

"You said it not me." He said as he raised his arms defensively.

"UGH! You're an idiot amongst idiots."

"Can I ask you something?" He said as he was shivering and sweating bullets because of his fear to his girlfriend when she gets angry, like now.

"WHAT?"

"Is that your mood swings?" Lucy just giggled. '_It's definitely mood swing.' _The dragon slayer thought.

"So we're gonna break the new tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, but what if she was also going to show you her wrath, what are you going to do?"

"My plan be." She said smirking.

"What's that?" He asked confused, then she backed away a little with tears in her eyes then she placed her index finger in front of Natsu and said,

"Natsu made me do _it_." Natsu's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Lucy just laughed.

"I'm kidding okay, I'll never do that to you." She leaned closer and kissed him on the lips passionately, like there's no tomorrow, since maybe today will be the last day, she would see her boyfriend in one piece.

Next day:

"Ugh, I hate morning sickness." The blond celestial mage said, as she threw up everything she ate this morning.

"Lucy, are you sure you want to go to the guild today?" Natsu said, hoping she won't go to the guild today, so he won't have to die.

"It's okay, I'm starting to feel better, I'm just going to wash my mouth and go change my clothes." She said as she stood up, and walked to the sink.

"Damn it." Muttered Natsu under his breath.

After a while, Lucy changed her clothes and they went on their way to the guild.

At the guild:

"Where are Natsu and Lucy?" Erza said angrily.

"Doesn't this moment bring you memories?" Gray said.

"Memories of what?"

"When Natsu and Lucy, were late, it turned out they started dating, so what do you think there excuse now?"

Erza's eyes widened at what Gray said.

"You think they did _it?_"

"Well, there is highly a doubt."

"He shall face my wrath." Erza said, as she changed to her 'Heavenly wheel armor'

"Erza, don't jump to conclusions." Mira said.

"And you're the one to talk." Erza said sarcastically.

Then the two wooden doors opened, revealing the said couple.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, but Natsu wanted me to stay home for today, so we'll make sure I'm better, but I came anyway." Lucy said, as she went to the bar and asked for a smoothie.

"Right away Lucy." Mira replied. Then Natsu sat next to Lucy.

"Lucy, are you sure you're okay, you look pale?!" Natsu asked worried about his girlfriend. Lucy looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I'm fine. I think we should tell them." Lucy said, as she held his hand and looked at him smiling reassuringly.

"Tell them what?" Erza asked with her dark aura surrounding her, while she pointed a sword at them.

Then Natsu glared at her while he said sternly, "Move that sword away from Lucy." Some people fainted, other's jaw dropped, while the rest widened his eyes. Did Natsu just glare and answer Erza? I must be dreaming.

After Natsu realized what he just did, widened his eyes, and said.

"Ah~ forgive me Erza-sama." While the guild mates muffled a laugh.

"Natsu, stand up." Lucy said as she helped him stand up.

"I just don't want you to be stressed it's not good for your health." Natsu said worried.

"What do you mean not good for her health?" Erza said.

"Is something wrong with Lu-chan?" Levy said.

"I think it's time to tell them the truth." Lucy said. Natsu nodded and took her hand in his, and squeezed it, as a sign of telling her everything's gonna be okay.

"Guys, I'm-" Then 2 puffs of smoke, after the smoke died, it revealed Loke and Virgo, "Loke, Virgo, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Virgo knew you were sick, so she thought she could help you with something, while I came here to check on my love." Loke said as he knelt down and kissed Lucy's hand.

"Um, okay, well since all of you are here, I want to tell you something, guys, I'm….. pregnant…. With Natsu's child."

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER XD Mwahahahahaha XD if you reviewed you'll get to see what Erza will do to Natsu XDDD so R&R!**

**PEACE I'M OUT**

**JA NE!**


	3. Reactions!

**Sorry for the long wait #.# i was at the beach today XD HAD FUN! Anyway this chappy is crappy because i was extra tired, so sorry . but i promise the next one will be much better ^.^ ENJOY!**

Chapter 3:Good Luck Baby and Reactions

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Guys, I'm-" Then 2 puffs of smoke, after the smoke died, it revealed Loke and Virgo, "Loke, Virgo, what are you doing here?" _

_"Well, Virgo knew you were sick, so she thought she could help you with something, while I came here to check on my love." Loke said as he knelt down and kissed Lucy's hand._

_"Um, okay, well since all of you are here, I want to tell you something, guys, I'm….. pregnant…. With Natsu's child."_

Silence. *cricket voices*

Then Erza raised her sword so it faced Natsu's throat.

"What? Who? How? When?" Erza asked in her deadly voice.

"E-Erza, please calm down, I'll answer you everything, fast, then slowly. Okay? But please keep the sword down, at least kill him after he sees his child." Lucy said.

"You dare to impregnate her, without even marrying her? HUH?!"

"Erza, please!"

Then Erza placed her sword to her side and looked at Lucy waiting for her to explain.

"Remember the day Lissana confessed to Natsu?"

Erza nodded.

"That's the day I did _it _with Natsu."

Erza's eyes widened, and she raised her sword to Natsu's throat, and looked at Lucy telling her to continue, Lucy just gulped but continued.

"Remember the day after we went to the café?"

Nod.

"That's the day I started having motion sickness."

Nod.

"Remember the day Natsu came here without me?"

Nod.

"That's the day I figured out I was pregnant."

Nod.

"Remember the da-"

"Fine, I got it, but Natsu WILL receive punishment." Then she changed into her 'Heaven Wheels Armor' and chased after Natsu who started running around the guild like his life depended on it, which in his case it depends on it.

Mira looked at Lucy eyes widen.

"So-so that's t-true, you a-and N-Natsu, d-did i-it." She stuttered then fainted.

"MIRA-NEE!" Lissana shouted as she went to her sister's aid.

As Lissana bent down next to her sister, she was glad nobody could see her behind the bar because tears of jealousy, and agony trickled down her white skin.

"NATSU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Erza said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, What a loser! HAHAHAHA!" Gray continued laughing as he rolled on the floor clutching his sides.

"OH BLOODY MURDER! Lucy~ Waaaa~ *sniff-sniff* my chances are all gone, GONE I TELL YOU, GONE~" Loke continued sulking in a far, far away corner.

Then Virgo appeared out of nowhere in front of Lucy, then she bowed and said.

"Hime, do I get punishment for not reminding you to use protection?" Lucy's face was beat red!

"NO!"

"As you wish Hime, I'll tell Loe then. I'll take my leave now!" she bowed again, by that she left.

"Oh god, I can't believe it, how the heck is my baby going to survive here, I BARELY survive?" Lucy screamed as she lifted her hands in the air in frustration.

"NATSU COME BACK HERE, OR I'LL SWEAR THAT I'LL THROW 200 SWORDS AT YOU THIS TIME!" Erza screamed, still following Natsu.

Lucy sweat dropped, I mean seriously, how could he survive that?!

"LUCE~ HELP ME, YOU SAID YOU'LL HELP ME!" Natsu said.

Lucy just sighed and patted her belly.

"I guess it's only me and you little guy, good luck baby! You need it!" By that, Lucy stayed the whole day watching her boyfriend, almost dead, her strongest spirit SULKING! Talk about being the strongest! Her best friend rolling on the ground, laughing his ass out at her half dead boyfriend, and then she giggled.

_Typical Fairytail, I wouldn't ask for more._

**Okay guys, pray that Natsu won't die XD i still need him in my story for more NALU MOMENTS XD okay so this was the LAST prologue chapter now in the next chappy the story will really begin, and it will be much harder to come up with ideas, but i promise i'll work harder for you guys, so please support me and R&R**

**JA NE!**


	4. Mood Swings!

**I'm sorry for the late update i had to edit chappy 4 ^.^ i want to thank Rose Tiger and rainbow-rakuen for telling me it looked like Dragon Born, actually i was so stressed i had college and my little cousins are around me telling me 'lets play, lets play' and i couldn't sleep also i went today to college thinking today was a normal day, turns out IT WAS A STINKIN VACATION #.# I want to die, anyway THANK YOU BOTH ^.^ Love ya NO HOMOS XD ENJOY! AND R&R SO I DON'T KILL MYSELF .AND THANK YOU FOR 50 REVIEWS ON ONLY 3 CHAPPIES O.O wow guys i love you so much, no homos XD but i'm so happy i can't beleive it *happy dance*  
**

Chapter 4: Mood Swings

_Recap:_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Lucy just sighed and patted her belly._

_"I guess it's only me and you little guy, good luck baby! You need it!" By that, Lucy stayed the whole day watching her boyfriend, almost dead, her strongest spirit SULKING! Talk about being the strongest! Her best friend rolling on the ground, laughing his ass out at her half dead boyfriend, and then she giggled._

_Typical Fairytail, I wouldn't ask for more._

"Natsu wake up." Lucy was currently standing in front of her bed, while waiting for her boy friend to wake up, but he didn't the only reply she got from him was a groan.

"Wake up."

Groan.

"Wake up"

Groan.

"WAKE UP." She then took a pillow and smacked his head with it.

Then he jumped, "I'M UP, I'm up."

"Good, now do make breakfast while I go take a shower."

"But Luce~ Don't you remember, I was the one that almost died."

"How could I forget if you keep reminding me every second, of every minute, of every hour, of everyday, of every week, and that happened 3 WEEKS AGO?! Now, I want you to move your fuckin' ass, over the fuckin' kitchen, and make some fuckin' food, while I take a fuckin' bath. Got it?" Lucy said with her deadly aura.

If you are wondering what is going on Lucy is going threw her mood swings, and till now it ain't pretty, good luck Natsu, you need it buddy.

When Lucy went to the bathroom, Natsu gave away the breath he was holding, damn she was scary during mood swings.

After they ate in silence, because Natsu was afraid to mutter something that would anger her, they went to the guild of course in silence.

After they reached the guild they entered.

"Tadaima minna." Natsu said, as she kicked the doors open, Lucy glared at him, while he gulped and muttered a small 'sorry', and she nodded.

While Lucy was walking Gajeel bumped into her without saying sorry afterwards, a visible vein was on her forehead, then she got Gajeel from his collar and pressed him to the wall.

"Oh oh." Natsu said.

"You dare to bump into me and don't say sorry? Huh? You want me to fuckin kill you? I'll beat you till you're fuckin shit comes outta ya. Got it?"

Gajeel just stared at her, mouth wide open.

"You don't have to beat him, cause I think his shit is already out." Gray said, and the guild roared in laughter, people started clutching their sides from laughing.

Lucy let him go and went to the bar.

Levy stood beside Natsu frozen in utter shock then she asked him, "Mood swings?"

Natsu nodded "Mood swings."

As Lucy was sitting on the bar stool, she saw Gray naked from the back of her eye.

"Gray wear your clothes." But Gray was too busy talking to the men of Fairytail he didn't listen to her.

"Gray!"

Still nothin.

"THAT'S IT GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Then she walked to the shivering poor soul, and caught him by his collar and brought his face close to hers.

"You ignoring me? Huh? Do you have a death wish?" Gray shook his head vigorously. "Then put on some damn clothes before you see your life flash in front of you." Then Lucy went back to her stool bar. While Gray looked at her retreating figure and said, "I already saw my life flash in front of me."

While the men sitting on the same table started laughing there asses out.

After a while Natsu went to the bar and sat beside Lucy, Lucy looked at him with big teary eyes, as always Natsu started freaking out, I mean what do you expect?!

"O-oi Lucy, are you okay?"

"*Sniff-sniff* You were ignoring me after I finished my bath, *sniff-sniff* did I do something? I knew it you hate me don't you?!"

Natsu's eyes widened at his crying, pregnant, girlfriend, he's currently cursing mood swings.

Everyone looked at the said couple, while insulting Natsu because he made Lucy cry, Natsu started freaking out more.

"L-Luce I'm not mad."

Lucy looked at him with those big browny eyes.

"R-really? *sniff-sniff*" Lucy asked.

"Really." Then she jumped on him and hugged him, while happy tears trickled down.

After that she kissed him passionately.

_'She's in heat, well maybe not all kinds of mood swings are bad, i like this one' _Natsu thought.

After they pulled apart she looked at his eyes while he looked at hers, and she smiled while the guild errupted in cheers, Lissana had to excuse herself, even though Natsu already have someone she can't help but feel jealous. Of course Mira fainted. Erza WILL KILL NATSU! Well that's what she said, Loke he chose the bad time to come here. Of course what do you expect other than sulking in the corner. Virgo is... still Virgo.

Then she started smiling and giggling, then a blue fuzzy flying cat came out of nowhere and hugged Lucy.

"LUSHY~!" Then he started nuzzling his face between her breasts.

Then we he finished Natsu looked at Happy and asked him,

"Were have you been?"

"I was hiding, waiting until angry Lushy was gone, and happy Lushy was here so I can hug her." Happy said as he munched on a fish.

"You traitor!" He said as he curled his hand into a fist, but Happy ran away.

_If I barely survived today, how the heck am I going to survive 9 months?!_

**Hope you liked it ^.^ IF YOU REVIEW I WON'T KILL MYSELF BECAUSE I'M INTENDING ON DOING IT XD ALSO AFTER I FINISH THIS SEQUEL I WILL DO A SEQUEL FOR 60 Days in Fairytail alot of people asked for one so i won't disappoint my readers XD Anyway R&R**

**PEACE I'M OUT**

**JA NE!**


	5. Better than Revenge!

**This is officially the most shortest and crapiest chapter i have ever written. did that make sense? HELL YEAH IT DID TO ME XD any way hope you enjoy! before i forget some people want this story a bit longer than 20 chapters so i thought to make this this story with different plots, of course first i'll finish this one XD and this chapter is almost based upon taylor swift's song XD I GUESS XD  
**

Chapter 5: Better than revenge

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"LUSHY~!" Then he started nuzzling his face between her breasts. _

_Then we he finished Natsu looked at Happy and asked him,_

_"Were have you been?"_

_"I was hiding, waiting until angry Lushy was gone, and happy Lushy was here so I can hug her." Happy said as he munched on a fish._

_If I barely survived today, how the heck am I going to survive 9 months?!_

It's been 3 months since Lucy's been pregnant and Natsu surprisingly survived, but I don't think he'll last.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! What do you mean I can't go on a mission with you?" She said with her dark aura surrounding her.

"I meant what I said and said what I meant." He folded his arms.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're pregnant, I can't afford anything happening to you." Then he narrowed his eyes and continued. "Besides, you can't use magic."

"And why is that Mr. know it all?"

"Because you need to preserve your magic and protect the baby, besides I'm only going to go for 3 hours not much."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and then said, "Who are you? And what did you do to Natsu?"

"You know what, I'll go if you want me to go or not?!"

And that day Natsu ended up sleeping on the coach for a week and ended up not having kisses from his lover for a weak, she planned it to be for a month, but because of her mood swings one week was enough for the poor guy!

The same thing happened next week, but this time Natsu's mission was for 3 days.

"FINE! But you should know there's nothing I do better than revenge!" She smirked.

Natsu gulped at his mate's words but went on the job anyway.

After an hour hour of him being gone, Lucy say at her bar stool and started banging her head on the bar table.

"Ara ara, what is going on Lucy-san?" The beautiful barmaid said as she gave one of her smiles that brighten your mood, but this time it didn't help our pregnant celestial mage.

"Ugh! It's Natsu, he won't allow me to go on missions."

Suddenly Cana, Levy, Lissana, and Erza joined the conversation, they gave her one of those smirks that said 'dress-up-girl-revenge-is-on-the-way'

Then Cana patted her back and said, "He should pay, he should never underestimate a woman even if she's pregnant."

"Yes, Cana's right this is a violation for our basic rights." Erza said while eating her favorite cake.

"That's right Lu-chan, we'll show him." Levy said while taking Lucy's hands in hers.

"He should know, that there is nothing we could do better than revenge." Lissana exclaimed with a glint of evil in her eyes.

Then Lucy gave a mischievous smirk and said, "We have 3 days, let's put our plan to work."

Oh boy! Natsu Dragneel you missed with girls who does nothing _better than revenge!_

**_IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE_**_ READ:_

**If you review i'll get ideas and i will write a longer chappy so please R&R, PLUS CONTINUE READING IMOPORTANT NOTE IS BELOW:**_  
_

**BAD NEWS, I started college yesterday and i can't update everyday from now on i can only update once a week, GOMEN GOMEN!**

**OKI, R&R GUYS! and tomorrow my cousin's coming and she's like an AMAZING author i might ask her to help me with all my stories and if we didn't become the lazy asses we are, then i'll post more than 1 chappy tomorrow XD**


	6. Revenge is sweet! Ne?

Chapter 5: Revenge is sweet

**WHAT'S UP? I'll tell you what's up chappy 6 is up XD anyway here's the chappy you've been waiting for, and people i want to reach 100 reviews so if I didn't get 100 reviews I won't update next week and I mean it! So if you want me to continue REVIEW! ANYWAY ENJOY! XD**

Today was the day Natsu Dragneel will get back to the guild, but the poor boy doesn't know what's gonna hit him.

Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Levy, Lissana, and Cana, were hiding behind some bushes beside the guild doors, waiting for their prey to arrive.

After minutes of waiting, they saw a flash of pink going through the big wooden doors and they all guessed it was the fire dragon slayer, because come on who the heck have PINK hair?!

Inside the guild:

Natsu walked and sat at the bar stool, looking left and right for the barmaid so he can order some food, he wants FOOD! _Real _food. Not some weird looking food the client would give him, and not something that tastes and smells like dirty socks.

Then the two big wooden doors opened revealing the beautiful white haired barmaid, she walked straight to the bar and stood behind it.

"Were where you Mira? I'm STARVING!" Natsu said as he plopped his head on the counter.

"I was out with the girls we went to buy some stuff for the baby since you still didn't buy anything we even bought the crib, so you could say we bought everything that is needed." Mira explained.

"With Lucy?"

"Of course isn't she a girl? And she's the one pregnant so she has to come with us, DUH!"

Mira kept Natsu busy so he didn't notice the 5 girls entering the guild and sitting on a table near were Natsu was sitting.

"Okay guys, let's start plan L.E.A.W.W.D.T.S.W.W.H.R.O.N.F.T.L.A.P.W." Lissana whispered so only the 4 girls heard.

"Huh?!" All of them said confused.

"What I meant was, let's start plan 'Let's exaggerate about what we did today so we will have revenge on Natsu for thinking low about pregnant women. Duh!"

"Huh?!"

"Never mind the plan name was long so I shortened it!"

Still with the confused looks Lissana sighed in defeat and said, "Whatever let's just start the plan." And the other girls nodded.

"What do you mean Lu-chan?" Levy started trying to hold her giggle and to keep looking serious.

Natsu's ears pircked up, and he listened to their conversation, Erza and Cana noticed and they smirked evilly knowing well that their plan is working.

"Levy's right Lucy, you should think more about that decision." Erza said trying hard not to smile, as she ate her strawberry cake.

' _What are they talking about? Wait, decision? Does she want to abort the baby? No wait, Mira said they bought the stuff that are needed. But all that's left is that she- oh no! please let me be wrong!' _Natsu thought not even interested in eating his favorite food.

Mira smirked at that, looked at the girls, and gave them the signal, which was scratching her nose.

Lissana saw her sister and looked at the girls winking. All the girls smirked evilly and continued with their plan.

"I don't know guys, but he seemed really cute." Lucy said smiling, but Natsu missed the hint of evil in her eyes.

'_Cute? What are they talking about? This can't be true, please don't let it be true!'_

"What about your decision of ****** Lu-chan?" Levy said. (A/N: I'm not gonna say her decision until next chappy XD MWAHAHAHAHA XD)

Natsu's eyes widened _'WHAT? THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! SHE PROMISED!' _Natsu thought, he was filled with many emotions.

"Let's not talk about that right now, Lucy I am not pleased about what you did. First you ***** and second why didn't you let us help you with ***** and also holding the baby stuff? It's not good for your and the baby's health." Erza said still trying hard not to burst in laughing.

Natsu was frozen, time for him stopped '_She can't be serious about **** she just can't?! how could this happen? Was it all because of the mission she wants to **** now. I-I can't let this happen, because if it did, god knows what'll I do ******' _He thought but continued listening maybe he'll get more information.

"Yes Lucy, you almost fell too." Cana said.

"And not just that, the bags were _really really heavy!_" Lissana said, trying to hide her own smirk, even though she still loves Natsu she wants to help Lucy and besides watching the boy suffer was fun.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine, I really am, I'm not feeling any pain, well today I felt when I was ***** just once." She explained trying not to burst in laughing any second now.

'_SHE FELT PAIN TOO! WITH ******?! OH GOD WHY DO YOU HATE ME?'_

"Let's just forget it, we'll talk about ***** and everything else later, let's just do some normal gossiping like always, let's go to were Mira is." Lucy said.

Natsu ran from his place through the guild doors.

Lucy, Levy, Lissana, Cana, Mira, even ERZA burst into laughing as they sat next to each other. Their guild mates looked at them weirdly trying to figure out if they're still sane or not.

After their laughing died down, and trust me it took a while, they looked at each other and laughed again.

"Oh my god, that was fun, it was so hard for me not to laugh!" Lissana said still giggling.

"That outta show him how to mess with our dignity." Cana said drinking some beer.

"Let's do it again some other time." Mira said smirking the other nodded while smirking too.

"If it wasn't for my strawberry cake I would've bursted in laughing long ago." Erza said, still eating some of her cake while the others sweat dropped.

"You should write what happened in a novel Lu-chan." Levy said jumping up and down in her place.

"Who says revenge isn't sweet?!" Lucy said.

"Oh, revenge is so sweet!" They all said together and started laughing again, and again the guild mates tried to find out if their friends are still sane.

But what they didn't know is that a strange person (A/N: NOT GOING TO SAY THE GENDER XD MWAHAHAHAHA XD) was watching them especially one girl between them who was …

**MWAHAHAHAHA XD I LEFT CLIFFHANGER FROM HALF THE CHAPPY XD THE ***** ARE SOME INFORMATION THAT SHOULD NOT BE REVEALED UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPPY OR THE AFTER SO STAY TUNED XD**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE!**


	7. Secret's out!

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait i had a lot of stuff to study DX but anyway this chappy you will figure out what the girls were talking about and if you were confused you'll understand everything in this chappy ^.^ ENJOY! XD**

Chapter 6: Secret's out

"Why? Why did this have to happen? Is it all about that stupid mission?" Natsu said walking away from the guild, he was trying to get as far as he could.

"And to think that she's leaving me for, for that sabertooth asshole. If I could just lay my hands on him and kill him, how dare he steal my mate? She's _mine_, not his." (A/N: A little possessive I see XD)

Then his nose twitched, and his frown deepened more, "Sting!" He muttered with pure hatred.

"With Lucy?! Oh it's on!"

At the guild:

The girls were discussing the plan. I mean they seriously went a little overboard, okay maybe more than a little, but who cares, he messed with Fairytail's women pride he deserves that. Well that's what they thought.

"Mira don't you think we went a little overboard? I mean seriously, saying that I'll leave him and go with Sting, that's a little bit harsh." Lucy said having a concerned face for her boyfriend.

"OVERBOARD?! You're joking right? I mean he made fun of our pride, he underestimated pregnant women. Now that's unacceptable." Cana said.

"But he cares about me."

"Seriously?! You're the one who said you want to have revenge."

"I know, but I didn't think we'll go overboard."

"But we can't stop now, I just finished talking to Sting on the Lacrima ball, and he said he's going to your meeting place." Mira said.

"Guess you have to go Lu-chan!" Levy said patting her best friend's back.

Erza just nodded in agreement. And Lissana smiled, then Lucy sighed and nodded.

"Fine, part B of plan L.E.B.W.D- oh god just forget it the name is too long. Is going to start now." Lucy said.

"Wait the name is .E.A.W.W.D.T.S.W.W-" But she was cut by the yelling girls.

"WE GOT IT!"

"Sheesh, I was just correcting her mistake." Sh said as she folded her arms and puffed her cheecks.

"Well bye guys, I'm going to meet with Sting." Lucy said as she walked through the guild doors and waved to her friends. They did the same.

"You want to follow them?" Cana asked smirking.

"You just said my thoughts." Erza said giving them an evil smirk.

When Lucy arrived to the meeting place she noticed that Sting was already there.

"Oh hey Sting!" She said running his way while waving her arm in the air.

"Yo!" He said, then she stood in front of him and sighed. "Aren't you happy you're getting revenge on your lover?"

Lucy blushed at the lover part and shook her head, "Actually I was but I think we got overboard. And you?"

"I had a chance to anger Salamander. What do you think?" He said smirking.

Lucy giggled and slapped his arm playfully.

"And let me guess the second reason, Mira threatened you?"

"Bozay."

"See, I know you to well."

Then Sting's nose twitched. "What's wrong?"

"You're boyfriend's here and he's been watching us."

"Really?" Lucy raised a brow, "Didn't think he'll find us, I actually just needed your scent on mine to make him angry, not to see us together."

"Oh so now, you're embarrassed to be seen with me?!"He asked faking tears.

"Stop fooling around, or Erza will go berserk on you."

"AYE!"

Lucy giggled again. "You said you want my scent on you right?" Lucy nodded.

Then Sting smirked and then hugged her.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You said you want my scent on you right? And him seeing us like that will be a bonus."

He whispered in her ear. Lucy nodded and hugged him back.

Natsu saw them… Together, and when a dragon slayer sees his mate with another man, hell break loose and it gets ugly!

"STING!" Natsu roared and hatred was visible in his voice.

"Oh bloody hell! See you later Lucy, bye now!" Sting said running away.

Lucy giggled, but stopped when she looked at a frowning Natsu, then she laughed nervously.

"H-Hi Natsu" But then he did something unexpected he SLAPPED HER?! LOL JUST KIDDING I'LL KILL HIM IF HE DID!

He hugged her. Lucy's eyes widened.

"You smell like that bastard, I don't care if you want to break up with me at least you'll be happy."

Lucy was speechless he was willing to give up on her just to be happy?! He really did care for her.

Then she hugged him back and smiled, "I never really wanted to break up with you, we just wanted to show you to never underestimate a pregnant woman."

Natsu backed away a little so he can look at her face and smiled happily because of the news, but then it turned into a frown. "We?!"

"He he, by we I meant me?!"

"What is going on?"

"Fine you got us! Girls get out of these bushes."

"What do you mean? We're just harmless bushes nothing else here." The 'bushes' said.

"Oh okay!" Natsu said and then turned to Lucy like there was nothing suspicious.

"Are you seriously this stupid Natsu, come on get out NOW!"

Then the girls got out all laughing nervously. Then after a while after they finished explaining to Natsu everything, and his brain FINALLY registered the too much information.

He stood there with no emotion on his face, then he just shrugged and said, "Oh okay!" And walked to Lucy.

"All of them jaw dropped, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS DUDE?!

Then he kissed Lucy fully on the lips and grinned at her, "At least nothing of that was real, right?"

"Right! I'll never love anyone but you Natsu."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Aaaaaw!" The people surrounding them and the group of girls said, Lucy blushed and Natsu grinned. Then he held her bridal style.

"NATSU PUT ME DOWN!"

"But if we walked to your house you'll be tired and it's not good for the baby, and it's a long walk."

Another 'Aaaaw!' was heard. Lucy blushed and hid her face in her lover's chest mumbling some incoherent words. Natsu just grinned.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ:**_

**I've been thinking about this story lately and i cant make it contain alot of plots since i have like 7 other stories i have to update them every weekend and it's hard to come up with other plots for this story! But in my other stories having different plots is easy to add and easy to find ideas! and i am sad to say that this story is coming to an end i still have 2 chapters and this story will be finished. ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPPY! R&R AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! XD**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE!**


	8. The End

**I know what you're all thinking "FINALLY! A CHAPTER!" well I've been a bad author for leaving a lot of my stories on the side and just coming up with new ones. I read my old stories and noticed that my writing style has actually changed. Now I'm not gonna delete my old stories I'm just gonna work on getting better. Now let's stop this little chit chat and get this chapter over with -.- Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing but useless words and a crappy plot T.T**

A blond haired woman layed on the bed with a huge stomach. She was currently stuffing her face with some chocolate chip ice cream. Once whe noticed that the bowl went empty a bloody yell came out of her mouth, "NATSU! MY ICE CREAM BOWL IS OVER! BRING ME ANOTHER ONE, NOW!"

Something back in the kitchen clanked loudly. It sounded a lot like Natsu had just dropped a pot or a pile of dishes. "NATSU!" Here comes that yell again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Yelled a pink haired male as he ran out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream in his hands. "There." he said as he handed this bowl to Lucy. Lucy looked inside the bowl and suddenly throwing it at the ground surprising Natsu. "I asked for chocolate chips NOT for vanilla! WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE CHIPS?!"

"L-Lucy! Calm down! It's just ice cream." Natsu said trying to calm down his mate.

"Just ice cream? JUST ICE CREAM?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"L-Lucy..." Natsu said a but troubled. Lucy turned a bit moody during this pregnancy and sometimes it scared Natsu.

"What?!" Asked an overly annoyed blond.

"We don't have anymore ice cream..." He mumbled under his breath.

"W-what?" She stuttered. "N-no ice cream?"

Natsu only shook his head as he mumbled a 'No ice cream'.

"Well then go buy some ice cream!"

"B-But Lucy~ I'm tired." Whined Natsu as he flopped on the bed.

Natsu heard a bit sniffles, he raised his head slightly and saw that Lucy was already shedding tears.

"W-why don't you want to buy me ice cream? I-Is it because you hate me? I-I knew it! Y-you h-hate me!" She yelled as more tears trickled down her face.

Natsu freaked out not knowing what to do with his crying mate. He ran towards her and hugged her close, "I don't hate you Lucy, I love you. You're my everything." He said as he hugged her tighter.

"Uh Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't. Breathe."

"Oh.. Sorry.." He said sheepishly as he let her go.

Moments passed as they sat in silent. Suddenly, Lucy's eyed widened as she poked Natsu couple of times on his shoulder, "N-Natsu..."

"Hmm?" He answered lazily.

"The baby... The baby's coming!"

"W-wha?" he asked looking at her confused.

"YOUR CHILD'S COMING YOU MORON!" She yelled as she smacked his arm.

"Ooohhh..." Then his eyes widened as he got what she said, "Oooh- OOOOOHHH!" He yelled as his mate yelled. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 12 midnight.

He held his Lucy in his arms as he ran towards the guild, if his child was going to be born he's gonna come in the guild, his family's house.

"AAAAHHH!" Lucy let out a bloody scream as Natsu ran to the guild with her in his arms.

Minutes later they reached the guild, Natsu kicked the door open as he yelled, "ERZA! IT'S COMING! GET THIS THING OUT OF HER!" Natsu yelled freaking out as Lucy yelled more.

Erza looked confused at first but then understood as she noticed the situation. She stood up firmly and told him, "Get her inside the infirmary. Wendy come with me! Gray go get Porlchoka as fast as you can."

Everyone did as Erza ordered. After Porlchoka got to the guild she went to the infirmary and started her job. Everyone waited outside patiently. Every now and then they would cringe as Lucy yelled in pain.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME! AAAAAHHH!" She yelled. Natsu yelled with her as she clutched his hand so tightly he heard his bones crack. This woman was stronger than she looked...

"Okay... One more push and we're done." Porlchoka said.

"AAAAHH!" Lucy let out the final scream. Natsu whispering encouraging words to her. Then a baby's cry let everyone out of their daze.

"You did a great job Lucy." Natsu grinned as he saw his son being passed to Lucy. Lucy smiled as she held her son cradling him in her arms.

"He looks just like you..." Lucy mumbled with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

Lucy looked at him and said, "You did it backward."

"What?" He asked tilting his head in a cute manner.

"Usually, normal people would get married and then have a family. We did it backwards." Lucy giggled at her words.

"You forgot one thing... We're not normal." He grinned as he kissed her forehead, "And I'll take that as a yes."

"Toshiro."

"Toshiro?"

"Toshiro Dragneel... His name.."

Natsu smiled at his mate's choice of names and nodded his head in agreement. He never thought thee would be a time that he'd be this happy. Guess he was wrong, he now had a family that he had to protect. He didn't care if he was in danger, he had a true family now and nothing could make him happier.

The End~

**Rushed a bit? Well yeah, it is. I just lost interest in this story so it was hard for me to write it . Anywaaaaays... I still updated the LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STINKIN STORY! Which obviously belongs to the toilet. And I just noticed that this is only the 2nd story I finished ._. Well, make me a happy author and drop a review would ya? :3 R&R~**

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v**

**Jaa ne~**


End file.
